1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scraping device, and more particularly, to a scraping device with multiple scraping members to meet different working tasks.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
When installing glasses to windows or doors, sealant is used to seal the gaps/seams between the frame of the window/door and the glass. The sealant has to be smoothed and then removed along the edges of the glass. The conventional scrapping devices are designed to remove the sealant along the edges of the glass. This task typically involves cutting, scraping, and pulling the old sealant out of the seam, and subsequently applying new sealant to the seam. In some situations, there is sealant or glue left on the glass or the window/door, the scrapping device is used to remove it.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,908,702 discloses a caulk remover and smoother, however, the caulk remover and smoother has limited function and can only deal with limited problems. Therefore, the users may need to carry multiple tools to deal different situations.
The present invention intends to provide a scraping device to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.